


Quelle heure est-il au paradis

by migraine_Sky



Series: Лучше никогда, чем поздно [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/M, Pre-Skyfall
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, каждый когда-то задумывается, правда ли перед смертью вся жизнь проходит перед глазами.</p><p>  <img/></p><p> </p><p>(Продолжение фика «Жажда пожара», но  с ним почти не связан; все, что вам необходимо знать, это то, что Северин познакомилась с Тьяго еще до передачи Гонконга, выбравшись из борделя самостоятельно)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Il est minuit a Tokyo, il est cinq heures au Mali  
> Quelle heure est-il au paradis?"
> 
> *В Токио - полночь, в Мали - пять утра  
> А сколько времени в раю?

Наверное, каждый когда-то задумывается, правда ли перед смертью вся жизнь проходит перед глазами.

Это было похоже на мелькание за окном поезда, когда стена зелени вдоль дороги расступается лишь на несколько секунд, позволяя увидеть где-то вдалеке города и угодья, а потом снова смыкается зеленой волной, пролетающей мимо слишком быстро, чтобы что-то разглядеть. Северин смотрела Раулю прямо в глаза, но он уже не видел ее, а она — его. Солнечный блик вспыхнул на стволе пистолета и погас.

 

«Следующая станция: По Лам», — доброжелательно сообщил женский голос гонконгского метро, и Северин встрепенулась, проверила, не сполз ли с плеча ремешок ее сумки. Молодой человек, усевшийся напротив, достал кубик Рубика из кармана плаща и принялся проворно вертеть его в руках. Северин вспомнила, как когда-то в детстве тоже пыталась собрать цветные квадратики вместе, наугад, не зная алгоритма. И она живо ощутила ту досаду, то чувство беспомощности, когда только что собранные ряды одинакового цвета приходилось разрушать, чтобы продвинуться дальше. Как будто жертва, круг за кругом отдаваемая каким-то неведомым богам в надежде на их милость, — ненужная, тщетная, остающаяся без ответа.

Путь от ее крошечных апартаментов, что она снимала вдвоем с подругой, до станции По Лам вдруг показался ей лабиринтом из хромированных поверхностей, гладких стен и зеркал, плазменных экранов и электронных указателей. Лабиринтом, который у нее не хватило бы сил снова преодолеть, если бы она вдруг решила повернуть обратно.

Когда Северин спросила Тьяго, куда он пропадал пять лет назад, он без обиняков ответил: «Я был в тюрьме», — и она постеснялась тогда спрашивать что-то еще. Общение с людьми, вышедшими за рамки закона, давно было для нее привычкой; но она также знала, что, чтобы очутиться в тюрьме, не обязательно быть преступником. Возможно, он сам захочет ей все рассказать когда-нибудь; а пока казалось, что он не желает вспоминать прошлое, и даже его имя — Тьяго Родригес — вызвало у него странную реакцию, словно это было чужое имя. Северин быстро привыкла звать его Рауль Сильва.

Госпиталь «Гавань Надежды» стоял у подножия поросшего лесом холма и утопал в зелени. С бесконечными вертикалями коулунских многоэтажек по соседству он действительно выглядел тихой гаванью — белой и спокойной, с уютно-старомодными треугольниками скатных крыш. Рауль встретил Северин под козырьком главного входа — бледный, беловолосый, и до сих пор иногда пугающий — словно ангел. Он быстро распорядился на регистратуре, и через минуту Северин уже провожали в ее собственную, индивидуальную палату.

Северин узнала о том, что у нее рак яичников незадолго до возвращения Тьяго. Узнала случайно, потому что давно привыкла не обращать внимания на ноющую поясницу (в том числе от работы за швейной машинкой), боли в животе и нерегулярный цикл. Гинеколог — единственный врач, которого она посещала более-менее регулярно, стараясь избавиться от проблем, оставшихся от ее прежней работы, — настоял на более подробном обследовании, и уже через неделю Северин сидела в коридоре клиники, не зная, как ей справиться с этой новостью. На следующий день она как ни в чем не бывало пошла на работу, но только лишь по привычке, просто потому, что нужно было ведь чем-то занять день. В глубине души она удивлялась, куда вдруг подевалась та тяга к жизни, что помогла ей вырваться из кошмара, что был ее прошлым: теперь она не чувствовала никакого желания сопротивляться судьбе. Ей казалось, что ее прошлое догнало ее, накрыло волной, и из этой трясины у нее не хватит сил вырваться.

И тогда появился он — странный призрак, то ли человек, то ли голодный дух.

Северин не сказала ему о своей болезни; она понимала, что он предложит помощь, и строго следовала правилу не брать кредитов, которые она будет не в состоянии оплатить. Но когда она вновь пошла в клинику, она встретила его там — будто случайно (чему она, конечно, не поверила). Хотя он и мог сойти за пациента — его лицо покрывали странные шрамы, а шею в любую погоду скрывала водолазка, — Северин была уверена, что он мог себе позволить клинику получше. И вот, под мягким, но неумолимым напором Рауля Северин сама не заметила, как уже проходила предоперационное обследование в «Гавани Надежды».

А дальше — перед глазами замелькала зелень, зеленые склоны холмов за окном, и Северин даже не помнила, сколько времени провела в больнице. Она только помнила, что Рауль все время был рядом, приходил, когда она не ждала, и просиживал часами на стуле у кровати, иногда болтая без умолку, иногда молча. Северин ощущала его присутствие, даже когда его не было в ее палате: по излишне внимательной заботе персонала, по всегда свежим цветам в вазе на столе. Мало-помалу она стала догадываться, что он не просто частый посетитель, он пациент. Она оказалась права: он действительно проходил лечение в пульмонологическом отделении той же больницы; и Северин не знала, приходит ли он, чтобы не было скучно ей или ему самому. В любом случае, для нее не было никакой разницы.

Первые недели после операции были затуманены медикаментами и обезболивающими: сны мешались с явью, и Северин не могла с уверенностью сказать, какие из разговоров действительно были, а какие — нет. Но, реальные или нет, теперь они казались одинаково важными — или одинаково незначительными.

— Ну, как наша пациентка сегодня? — бодро произнес Рауль, ставя в стакан маленький букетик ромашек.

— Мне приснился заброшенный город, — задумчиво произнесла Северин, рассматривая эти непривычно простые, и поэтому выглядящие такими особенными на больничном столе цветы.

— Это был плохой сон?

— Нет, совсем нет… Там были брошенные вещи, чей-то велосипед на улице… но при этом казалось, что там никто никогда и не жил. Там было так спокойно и хорошо. Мы были там только вдвоем, и солнце светило ярко, но ласково.

Сильва сел, как обычно, подле кровати, откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся.

— Ты веришь в вещие сны, Северин?

Она тоже улыбнулась сухими губами мягко, словно только что проснувшись.

— Если в них ты возвращаешься, то да.

Ее пребывание в больнице напоминало ей летние каникулы в школе — в те пять лет, когда она еще ходила в школу. Два месяца не было ни уроков, ни домашних заданий, и над мыслями довлела какая-то приятная дремота, которую навевали ползающие под кроной деревьев солнечные пятна в жаркий полдень. Целыми днями она проводила на склонах холма, поросшего лесом, — точно такого же, как и за окнами больницы, — иногда читая библиотечные книги, иногда просто мечтая. То и дело мелькала легкая тревога, что скоро каникулы кончатся, и все обязанности и проблемы вернутся, а она, быть может, окажется к ним совершенно не готовой — но ленивая полуденная жара заставляла откладывать все тревоги на потом.

В больнице она снова взялась за чтение. Она не брала книг в руки, должно быть, с той самой школьной поры — ее сил и времени хватало в лучшем случае на бездумное созерцание мелькания экрана телевизора. Но в палате телевизора не было, и однажды медсестра принесла ей стопку книг. Когда Рауль был не в настроении разговаривать, он сидел с ноутбуком на коленях, полностью поглощенный, должно быть, какой-то работой; а она читала. С непривычки некоторые книги давались ей с трудом, они были слишком непонятными или слишком скучными, и она сразу их откладывала в сторону. Но другие давали ей лишнюю тему для беседы с Сильвой — а она была рада каждому предлогу завести разговор, и обсуждать книги было лучше, чем рассказывать о своей жизни, большую часть которой она совсем не хотела вспоминать, а другую считала безынтересной.

— Что такое «цианистый калий»? — спросила она, не отрываясь от книги.

Быстрое печатанье по клавишам резко затихло — обычно Рауль отвечал на такие ее внезапные вопросы, не прекращая печатать, иногда он даже не слышал вопрос сразу, слишком поглощенный своим делом, — и Северин подняла на него глаза: он смотрел на нее обескуражено, его руки зависли в воздухе над клавиатурой.

— Может, я произнесла неправильно? — Северин еще раз посмотрела на иероглифы в книге, пытаясь понять причину неожиданного ступора Рауля.

— Нет, все верно, — глухо произнес он, но потом вроде бы очнулся, тряхнул головой, захлопнул крышку ноутбука. — О чем эта книга?

— Не знаю, я только на первой странице, — все так же удивленно разглядывая его, ответила Северин. — Какой-то мужчина вдруг исчез, и никто не знает куда.

Рауль издал беззвучный смешок, и Северин недоумевала, что смешного он в этом нашел, но, приглядевшись, она с еще большим удивлением поняла, что его улыбка — испуганная. Она закрыла книгу и положила ее поверх одеяла, по-прежнему внимательно смотря на него. Он молчал, его пальцы крепко сжимали ноутбук.

— Тогда, в 97-м… я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе, кем я работаю? — наконец спросил он, и Северин было странно, что он может такое не помнить; она отрицательно покачала головой.

— Однажды ты сказал, что работаешь в разведке, но это была шутка.

— Я не шутил, — серьезно произнес он, и Северин стало не по себе от его горящего взгляда.

После того, как Рауль рассказал ей, что с ним произошло пять лет назад, она не могла уснуть всю ночь. А он спросил у нее название книги и на следующий день уже сидел с английским переводом «Женщины в песках», а не с компьютером. «Без угрозы наказания нет радости побега», — прочел он вслух эпиграф и презрительно фыркнул. Потом, однако, он читал молча, не отвлекаясь, и закончил раньше Северин. Книга ему не понравилась, но явно задела за живое.

— Главный герой просто идиот, если он предпочел добровольно остаться в ловушке, — заявил он таким тоном, словно и обсуждать тут было нечего; но по его лицу было видно, что мнение Северин его все же интересует.

— Я помню, в школе нас учили обращать внимание на название и эпиграф, там нередко можно найти подсказку к тому, что автор хотел сказать, — деликатно начала Северин.

— Видимо, у тебя была хорошая школа, — добродушно-насмешливо заметил Сильва.

— И если мы посмотрим на название… то главный герой вовсе не мужчина.

Сильва удивленно поднял брови — эта мысль казалась теперь очевидной, но явно не пришла бы ему в голову сама.

— И о чем же тогда эта книга, по-твоему?

— Может быть, о том, что женщине тяжело одной, но с мужчиной еще тяжелее? — шутливо ответила она, и Рауль усмехнулся.

А она подумала о том, что его откровенность о своем прошлом сделала их куда ближе, чем что-либо другое. Ведь теперь ей казалось, что она нащупала что-то общее, что-то, что, возможно, позволит ей начать ему доверять.

Теперь ей было понятно, почему Рауль чаще рассказывает о своем детстве, чем о чем-то еще: она сама делала так же, лишь бы не затрагивать темное пятно, не ворошить тяжелые черные кошмары, все еще приходящие иногда по ночам. Но теперь, когда она знала, что не одна она смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами в ночной потолок, ей почему-то становилось легче, и она мельком думала, может ли Рауль чувствовать себя так же. И как бы там ни было, она не удивилась, что, когда они оба выписались из больницы, их пути больше не разошлись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Женщина в песках» - немного сюрреалистическая история о том, как один учитель, увлекающийся насекомыми, отправился за редким экземпляром шпанской мушки в поход. Наткнувшись в отдалённой деревне на местных жителей, он соглашается на их предложение остаться на ночлег в доме одинокой женщины. По верёвочной лестнице он спускается в яму, на дне которой располагается дом. Наутро он обнаруживает, что верёвочная лестница отсутствует, а женщина рассказывает о песке, который неумолимо засыпает деревню, и который надо непрестанно отгребать, чтобы здесь выжить. Запертый в яме с женщиной, мужчина бунтует, несколько раз пытается бежать, строит дальнейшие планы на побег. Время идет, по-своему мужчина привязывается к женщине. Она беременеет, потом у нее случается выкидыш, и когда ее увозят в больницу, спущенная в яму лестница остается висеть. Мужчина поднимается по ней, выглядывает наружу, и думает, что спешить с побегом особой необходимости нет.  
> Книгу можно прочесть здесь: http://www.lib.ru/INPROZ/KOBO/zhenshina.txt


	2. Chapter 2

Вода за бортом дрожала стальной рябью: серая, серая… Пасмурное небо нависало над заливом, и береговая линия Макао в тумане казалась вырезанной из картона — плоской, ненастоящей. Подол ее платья — темно-бордового, почти такого же, как сейчас, на этом брошенном острове — развевался на ветру, и высыхающие брызги оставляли на нем белые соляные разводы. В детстве такие же разводы оставались от слез.

— Ты хорошая спутница, — насмешливо произнес Рауль. — Все время молчишь.

Северин чуть улыбнулась в ответ, помолчала еще немного, потом бросила на Рауля нерешительный взгляд и, отворачиваясь к воде, произнесла:

— Когда я была маленькой, отец звал меня «silent girl». Наверное, прочел это имя в легенде про богиню Мацзу, в какой-нибудь туристической брошюре о Макао*. Это и были мои первые слова по-английски — сайлент гёл. Богиня заслужила это имя, потому что не плакала, когда родилась, а я не плакала, когда отец раз за разом уезжал из Гонконга на пароме — может быть, тоже в Макао, может быть, на материк. Высокий и голубоглазый, я помню, как он улыбался, маша мне на прощание на борту, а я почему-то думала, что он моряк, и молилась именно Мацзу о его возвращении.

— Твой отец — он был?.. — начал Сильва, с интересом смотря на нее.

Она быстро взглянула на него, снова отвернулась к воде.

— Не знаю. Ни профессии, ни даже фамилии. Только то, что он уплыл, когда мне было шесть, и больше не вернулся.

— Родители… Они никогда по-настоящему не оставляют ребенка, правда? — с усмешкой произнес Рауль; но эта усмешка делала его лицо более жестким, чем если б он был серьезен. — От них невозможно избавиться, они будут сидеть в твоей голове всю твою жизнь, точно вы делите одну общую нервную систему. Вы переплетены, и ты никогда не перестанешь иногда смотреть на себя глазами, что, как тебе кажется, принадлежали когда-то им.

Северин недоуменно посмотрела на него, но он не сказал больше ничего, только поглядел на волны под бортом и отошел к своему «сотруднику», как он еще называл их тогда.

Северин довольно быстро заметила, что Сильва словно никогда не бывает по-настоящему один. Вокруг него всегда — либо в пределах видимости, либо доступные по телефону в любое время суток — были какие-то молчаливые люди. Сперва они походили на телохранителей, но потом их взаимоотношения стали казаться куда сложнее. Они действительно напоминали сотрудников, точнее, подчиненных; но были моменты, когда они были чем-то похожи на семью. Скорее всего, это зависело только от Сильвы: его, как Северин теперь убедилась, очень переменчивое настроение диктовало тон каждого отдельного дня. Со временем она стала мало-помалу узнавать их истории, и из молчаливых безликих призраков они превращались в настоящих людей. Людей, в том или ином смысле спасенных Сильвой. Но та одержимость, с которой они в буквальном смысле служили Раулю, не могла быть просто благодарностью. Северин всегда казалось, что их связывает нечто большее; и порой она могла думать, что это любовь.

— В каком-то смысле, нельзя спасти человека, если ты его не любишь, — как-то раз сказал Рауль, то ли подтверждая ее мысли, то ли, может быть, насмехаясь. — Ну, хотя бы эдакого абстрактного человека, нет? В нашем обществе не так уж принято признаваться в любви… Многим просто не хватает на это храбрости. Любви к людям, к работе, к самому себе. Вот я — я люблю слышать собственный голос, люблю, когда люди смотрят на меня, даже если против своей воли… И бывает, я люблю этих людей, которые смотрят на меня, слушают. Когда я вижу, как мои слова овладевают ими, рождают в них чувства…

Теперь она знала, что Сильва привык иметь дело с людьми, которые нуждались в нем, как преступники — в адвокате, как прихожане — в священнике. Он очаровывал их, пробуждал в них стремление завладеть им, его вниманием, всем его существом.

Но на деле — _он_ владел ими.

Ветер привычно трепал старые деревья, растущие аллеей на Авенида да Прайа Гранде, что отделяла когда-то Макао от моря. Они возвышались на узкой полоске земли между встречными потоками машин — Северин смотрела на них из окна такси. Она не была в Макао семь лет, с тех самых пор, как ей удалось «бросить» свою работу, точнее, сбежать от нее в Гонконг, где она родилась. В тот день Сильва был очень воодушевлен, потому что завладел кое-чем еще: его сделка по приобретению плавучего казино, наконец, была оформлена. А она старалась скрыть от него, что ее руки дрожали, а к горлу подступала тошнота.

— Как мы его назовем? — бодро спросил Сильва, стоя на набережной перед пока еще безликим, нуждающимся в новой отделке серым строением. — Нужно что-то довольно банальное, ну знаешь, чтобы туристам нравилось, легко запоминающееся…

— Плавучий дракон? — Северин произнесла первое, что пришло в голову.

— Идеально! Просто идеально! — он приобнял ее и на радостях чмокнул в щеку, и она, как и всегда, почувствовала, как тепло ей становится под лучами его обожания, даже сейчас, на грани срыва.

Обычно город напоминал ей какие-то фальшивые декорации. Это чувство появилось впервые давно, когда она увидела Руины собора Святого Петра — этот резной каменный фасад (один лишь фасад, оставшийся от здания), пустые проемы, ведущие в никуда. Старая португальская архитектура окружала со всех сторон, даже названия улиц были на португальском… А ходили по этим улицам люди, говорящие по-китайски, и типично азиатские запахи приносили порывы ветра. Эдакий призрак, явившийся прямо посреди бела дня, не пугающий и не зловещий…

Они возвращались в Отель Лисбоа, когда уже стемнело; Северин шла, крепко обхватив руку Сильвы, словно боясь, что шумная толпа вдруг подхватит и унесет ее от него.

Ночью Макао становился совсем другим, он загорался неоном, терял свои дневные очертания. Безумное разнообразие бегающих огней создавало новые контуры, новое пространство. Город шумел жизнью казино и баров, и уже куда больше напоминал Гонконг. Тоже являющийся автономной территорией, Макао также был когда-то колонией; но результат смешения культур двух стран здесь не был так успешен, как в Гонконге. Зато проституция процветала, легальная и прекрасно организованная; Северин часто слышала от приезжих девушек, насколько проституткам здесь «везет», насколько сотрудничество с законом делает все чище и легче. И, наверное, это было действительно так; не так уж много девушек из ее окружения становились наркоманками, кончали с собой или умирали от венерических заболеваний, как, судя по рассказам, слишком часто случалось на материке, — но это не означало, что она могла вспоминать о тех временах без содрогания.

— Ты по ту сторону аквариума, дорогая, — успокаивающе произнес Рауль ей на ухо, и она постаралась глубже вздохнуть и ослабить свою отчаянную хватку: ей не хотелось бы помять его дорогой костюм.

В вестибюле отеля стоял огромный аквариум с медузами; Северин могла бы часами наблюдать за их размеренными движениями, но мало кто из снующих туда-сюда людей обращал внимание на их прозрачные, со светящейся кромкой, тела. В Макао были куда популярнее другие аквариумы — так называли специальные помещения в борделях или казино, где девушки прохаживались в ожидании, что кто-нибудь выберет их, чтобы поразвлечься. Они не спеша двигались, словно рыбки, за стеклянными стенами, зачастую у них были номера — чтобы клиенту было легче объяснить, кого он выбрал. Северин украдкой посмотрела на цифру «9» на своем запястье и натянула на нее рукав платья. Она не стала сводить татуировку, чтобы та оставалась якорем, отметкой уровня воды после наводнения — напоминанием, что буря теперь позади. Но здесь, в Макао, татуировка словно жгла ее.

— Не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Здесь чудный французский ресторан, — предложил Сильва, но она замотала головой.

— Я бы лучше поднялась в номер, сегодня был долгий день.

— Конечно-конечно, как скажешь. Тем более что в номере нас ждет еще одно небольшое дельце, — лукаво ухмыльнулся он, и Северин посмотрела на него вопросительно, но он лишь молча шагнул к лифтам.

Они вышли на своем этаже, и Северин почти успокоилась, мечтая о душе и огромной мягкой постели. Но вместо того, чтобы свернуть к их номеру (слишком большому, по мнению Северин, для двух человек), Рауль пошел дальше; и сердце Северин вновь забилось чаще, она растерянно оглянулась и последовала за ним.

— Кое-кто очень хочет тебя повидать, — игриво сказал Сильва, открывая для нее дверь какого-то номера, и она, почти не дыша, шагнула через порог.

Напротив огромного окна стоял стул, и к нему был привязан какой-то человек с кляпом во рту. Словно в трансе, Северин шагнула вперед, и привязанный мужчина что-то промычал и дернулся, но веревки держали крепко. Она узнала его сразу — мистер Фонг, ее первый сутенер и первый, кто ее изнасиловал. Это было в таком же шикарном отеле, и он душил ее крики подушкой в шелковой наволочке, а потом, конечно же, заявил, что она должна быть ему благодарной за такую роскошь, а она старалась не капнуть кровью на белый ковер.

По бокам от мистера Фонга стояли люди Сильвы: они отступили, видимо по его знаку за ее спиной, вышли. Северин мелко и быстро глотала воздух, сердце стучало у нее в ушах. Она обернулась — Сильва стоял позади нее и протягивал ей пистолет. Его лицо было каменной маской.

Она помнила, каким холодным и тяжелым был тот пистолет в ее руке. Иногда они с Раулем ходили в тир, и он учил ее стрелять — как ей казалось, для развлечения, потому что ему было приятно вспомнить и продемонстрировать ей какие-то свои старые навыки. Но никогда еще оружие не казалось ей таким тяжелым. Она не помнила, как сняла пистолет с предохранителя, как прицелилась, нажала на спусковой крючок, беззвучно выстрелила, потом еще и еще. В тот момент она не чувствовала ни ненависти, ни страха, она просто знала, что должна — должна выстрелить. Когда Сильва забрал из ее рук пистолет и повел из комнаты, она немного дрожала, но странное спокойствие царило внутри, словно она смотрела на серую гладь бесконечного моря. За окнами автомобиля мелькали мириады огней, смешивающиеся в вихрь света, который не освещал ничего вокруг. Из машины они вышла в черную ночь, и горящий зев какого-то нового отеля проглотил их. В эту ночь она впервые пришла к Сильве в постель, и он обхватил ее, горячий и живой — и может быть, хотя бы на несколько минут принадлежащий ей.

Она вошла к нему прямо из душа, голая, не собираясь прятаться за одеждой, — но она была рада тому, что в комнате было темно. И ей казалось нелепым, что больше всего она беспокоится не о том, что думает Сильва о всех тех руках, что ее касались, о мужчинах, что ее имели, — а о шраме от операции вдоль живота, аккуратном, едва заметном. Может быть, для нее был даже важнее не сам этот шрам, а пустота, скрывавшаяся за ним, ее вырезанные органы, словно бы делающие ее уже не женщиной. Но Сильва прижал ее к себе, как будто ждал ее всю жизнь, — он так и не включил свет, и Северин словно только тогда вспомнила, что его шрамы не сравнятся с ее. И в порыве заставить его забыть о них хотя бы на эту ночь она забывала и о своем.

Это не было похоже на счастье, но это так походило на свободу.

На следующее утро они, прежде чем вернуться в Гонконг, завтракали в ресторане отеля, Сильва восхищался качеством кофе, а Северин думала о том, что на ручке пистолета, который лежал теперь в ее сумке, выгравирована цифра «9».

Рауль никак не объяснил этот странный подарок, и прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Северин попыталась завести о нем разговор.

— Когда ты впервые убил? — спросила она однажды, когда они шли из кинотеатра после просмотра какого-то гонконгского боевика.

Сильва ответил хитрой улыбкой, словно он давно ждал этого вопроса.

— Я родился убийцей, — заявил он, и Северин подумала, что, наверное, глупо было ожидать от него прямой ответ. — Так сказала мне сестра. Наша мать умерла, рожая меня; и моя сестра, у которой помимо меня уже было два брата, возненавидела меня. Так как наша семья была религиозной, сестра постаралась донести до меня, что я обязательно попаду в ад. Я жил вместе с семьей недолго — еще в раннем детстве меня забрала на воспитание моя бабушка, — и, пожалуй, это чуть ли не все, что я вообще помню о своей сестре. Но это обещание ада долго висело над моей головой, словно дамоклов меч.

Он усмехнулся то ли грустно, то ли презрительно.

— И знаешь, это интересным образом сказалось на моем воспитании. Бабушка пыталась вырастить меня добрым христианином — как она сама это понимала, конечно же. Однажды я не выдержал и заявил ей, что мне ни к чему стараться, если моя судьба предрешена. Ей это очень не понравилось. Она попыталась вернуть ответственность за мои поступки на мои плечи, вполне логично опасаясь, что я пущусь во все тяжкие. Но ей не так-то просто было забрать у меня мою восхитительную свободу.

Северин подумала, что еще несколько лет назад она ни за что не смогла бы предположить, в каких странных вещах может заключаться свобода — в приговоре или пистолете, сексе или его отсутствии… Но, наверное, теперь она понимала, о чем говорил Сильва.

— …И парадокс в том, что делать хорошие, с точки зрения христианской морали, поступки мне нравилось зачастую куда больше. Бывало, я презирал всех вокруг, ведь они делали добро из корысти, потому что за это они хотели попасть в рай. Я же делал добро, просто потому что мог — о, каким всемогущим я себя тогда ощущал!.. Ну, или не делал, конечно, — добавил он лукаво и улыбнулся.

Когда он начинал рассказывать эти свои истории, Северин всегда восхищало, как слаженно они звучат. Словно он рассказывает их не в первый раз. Может быть, он уже много раз рассказывал их самому себе — чтобы вспомнить? Или чтобы заменить ими исчезнувшие воспоминания?

— Когда я вырос, разумеется, эта волшебная индульгенция быстро перестала действовать. Но какой-то след оставила. Знаешь, самое удивительное, что бескорыстная щедрость работает. Даже в таком мире, как наш с тобой. И это не только принцип «ты — мне, я — тебе». Щедрость часто приносила мне удачу. Кажется, именно это можно назвать «кармой», да?

— Ах вот в чем причина того, что я сейчас рядом с тобой, — притворно возмутилась Северин. — Связавшись со мной, ты пытался улучшить себе карму?

— Все человеческие поступки, так или иначе, корыстны, — насмешливо начал оправдываться Сильва.

— И какая корысть в том, что в ящике моей прикроватной тумбочки лежит пистолет? — спросила Северин, и Рауль стал серьезен.

— Мне показалось, что со мной ты чувствуешь себя… выброшенной на берег. Ты вылезла из аквариума, а до моря так и не доползла, — он сказал это жестко, не пытаясь смягчить; но Северин почувствовала благодарность, ведь он произносил вслух то, что давно звучало в ее голове. — И если хочешь… если _хочешь_ — в моей работе никогда не помешает лишняя пара рук, ммм?

И она закивала, не задумывалась ни о чем, кроме того, почему он ждал целых два года, чтобы ей это предложить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Название Макао производное от слова «Магэмяо» (ютпхин - Ма Кок Мю), святыни посвященной богине моря Мацзу, которую очень почитают жители Макао. В середине шестнадцатого столетия, когда на здешние земли ступили португальцы, они заметили храм, и один из них спросил у рыбака, находившегося рядом, название земли. Человек, возможно, неправильно понявший, что хотел от него услышать португалец, ответил «Ма Кок Мю». Португальцы транслитерировали слова в Макао и так стали называть новую для них землю.  
> Мацзу — богиня-покровительница мореходов в поздней китайской мифологии. В красных одеяниях стояла она на берегу, ведя лодки рыбаков домой даже в самый жестокий шторм.


	3. Chapter 3

Сильва никогда не рассказывал Северин о своей работе, но и специально ничего не скрывал. До нее долетали обрывки телефонных разговоров, иногда она даже сопровождала его на ужины с партнерами, а потом зачастую слышала об очередном «удачном деле» в новостях. Но она всегда была лишь сторонним наблюдателем, чаще ожидая его возвращения после очередной встречи, словно домохозяйка.

Но уже через неделю после их разговора Рауль как бы невзначай предложил ей слетать с ним на Гибралтар, и детское предвосхищение приключения мгновенно овладело ей.

 

— Ты ведь, наверное, никогда не летала на самолете? — спохватился Сильва, только когда они были уже в гонконгском международном аэропорту Чхеклапкок, и Северин чуть застенчиво покачала головой. — Не боишься?

— Нет, — улыбнулась Северин.

Она заворожено рассматривала огромные помещения, наполненные спешащими людьми с сумками и чемоданами; еще ни разу она так явственно не ощущала состояние путешествия, это предвкушение чего-то нового и неизведанного. Даже когда огромный боинг трясло в зоне турбулентности во время их десятичасового перелета Гонконг — Москва, Северин ни капли не волновалась, даже наоборот, это веселило ее, словно качка на морской прогулке.

Когда самолет приземлился в Москве, в салоне раздались аплодисменты.

— Так всегда делают? — озадаченно посмотрела на хлопающих вокруг Северин.

— Нет, на европейских перелетах нечасто… Но русские всегда хлопают, — усмехнулся Рауль, и Северин весело улыбнулась и тоже захлопала.

Из Москвы они вылетели в Малагу, и, когда через пять с половиной часов они, наконец, ступили на испанскую землю, Северин чувствовала себя лишь немного уставшей. После Чхеклапкока аэропорт Пабло Руис Пикассо выглядел небольшим. Солнце обжигало, асфальт дышал жаром, но Северин с восторгом вдыхала душный воздух, пахнущий чем-то незнакомым, удивительным.

— Кто такой Пикассо? — спросила она, когда они сели в машину, повезшую их в порт, не отрывая глаз от улиц за окном.

То и дело она узнавала архитектурные детали и формы, очень похожие на виденные ей в Макао; но здесь они были на своем месте и дышали многовековой жизнью. Невысокие дома и черепичные крыши — все казалось новым и прекрасным.

— Ты не знаешь, кто такой Пикассо? — переспросил Сильва и тут же достал мобильный, набрал чей-то номер. — Алло, Хоакин? Мы задержимся нас час-другой.

Предупредив капитана яхты, на которой они должны были отправиться в Гибралтар, Сильва попросил водителя заехать в музей Пикассо, который был всего в нескольких минутах езды от порта. Северин с недоумением посмотрела на Рауля — он редко менял свои планы на ходу, да еще и ради какой-то мелочи; все его шаги всегда были распланированы наперед. Это путешествие было, как и всегда, деловой поездкой — у Сильвы была важная встреча на Гибралтаре. Но, похоже, он сам был не против притвориться, что они просто отправились в летний отпуск.

 

— Было бы забавно, если б аэропорт назывался его полным именем, — заметила Северин у краткой биографии художника на стене, когда они вошли в музей.

— Алло, такси? Мне пожалуйста в аэропорт Пабло Диего Хосе Франсиско де Паула Хуан Непомусено Мария де лос Ремедиос Сиприано де ла Сантисима Тринидад Мартир Патрисио Руис и Пикассо! — сказал Рауль в воображаемый телефон, и Северин засмеялась.

Она ничего не знала об истории искусства, периодах и стилях; и тем страннее для нее выглядели переходы художника от реализма к кубизму, от выписанного объема к плоским пятнам. Ей казалось, что в этом был заключен меняющийся взгляд на мир этого человека, скачки его настроения. Вот день, когда он видел мир прекрасным, и женщина, смотрящая с полотна нежна, а ее вуаль кропотлива. А вот что-то поменялось, и вместо лица искаженное пятно с разъехавшимися в стороны глазами, отпугивающее, неприятное…

Перед одной стеной Северин простояла довольно долго: на ней были графические работы — быки и убивающие их матадоры, минотавры и женщины. Нарисованные как-то грубо, словно на скорую руку, они чем-то поражали Северин, казались знакомыми.

— «Минотавр, ласкающий лицом руку спящей женщины», — прочитал вслух Рауль название одной из картин и тут же отошел к следующей; а Северин осталась перед ней, вглядываясь в напряженное, могучее тело минотавра, склонившегося над безмятежно спящей.

Эта картина так и осталась у нее перед глазами, когда она вглядывалась в волны, блестящие на солнце за бортом яхты.

 

Гибралтар оказался крошечной страной, почти половину которой занимала огромная скала. На скале жили только обезьяны, а вся застройка полуострова располагалась у подножия; похоже, всю страну можно было обойти за несколько часов. Даже для аэропорта на суше не хватило места — взлетная полоса пересекала автомобильную трассу и более чем наполовину своей длины выходила в море.

Пока они поднимались на скалу в вагончике подвесной канатной дороги, Сильва рассказывал ей, что Гибралтар живет тем, что здесь останавливаются огромные туристические корабли, ну а еще тем, что тут зарегистрирована половина всех офшорных компаний мира. Пока он объяснял, что такое офшорные компании, они уж успели доехать до вершины.

 

— Скала, конечно, не такая высокая, как Пик Виктории, но вид тоже впечатляющий: где еще увидишь одновременно три страны и два материка? — сказал Сильва, опираясь о перила, ограждающие смотровую площадку.

— Я никогда не поднималась на Пик Виктории, — застенчиво улыбнулась Северин.

— Правда что ли? — повернулся к ней Рауль. — Ты живешь в Гонконге и никогда не была на Пике Виктории?

Северин помотала головой, улыбаясь еще шире.

— Обязательно поднимемся туда, когда вернемся. А пока наслаждайся созерцанием единственных в Европе обезьян. Только не трогай их руками, янито* трясутся над ними. Есть местное поверье, что Гибралтар будет оставаться британской территорией до тех пор, пока тут не переведутся все обезьяны. Раз в полгода губернатор Гибралтара отправляет в Лондон полный список поголовья этих макак. Представляешь, отчеты о макаках — такого даже на моей работе не было, — явно развеселился он.

Это был первый раз за эти годы, когда он упомянул о своей прежней работе так вот весело, между делом; и Северин подумала, было ли это из-за того, что они находились как никогда близко к Англии.

— Кстати о работе, — все так же весело продолжил он, и сердце Северин заколотилось чуть сильнее. — Скоро к нам присоединится один мой друг, Бенито Герра. Отличный парень, совсем не такой воинственный, как предполагает его фамилия*. Есть только у него один маленький недостаток: постоянно пытается обдурить своих партнеров. А у нас с ним как раз довольно крупная сделка в финальной стадии. Так что вот, держи.

Он протянул ей что-то крошечное, металлическое.

— Жучок?.. — догадалась она, рассматривая его на чуть подрагивающей от волнения ладони.

— Да, как видишь, ничего фантастического, никаких там преодолений лазерных сигнализаций и взламывания сверхсложных паролей. Иногда приходится делать весьма простые вещи.

Эта задача совсем не казалась Северин простой, но она не успела ничего ответить.

— Рауль! — внезапно окликнул голос позади; Северин вздрогнула и, обернувшись, увидела темноволосого мужчину в светлом костюме, слишком похожем на костюм Сильвы; он приближался уверенным шагом, раскинув руки в приветственном жесте.

— Бенито! — растянул губы в улыбке Рауль и радушно его обнял.

Как Северин узнала уже позже (при ней мужчины довольно быстро перешли на испанский), Герра организовал для Сильвы кражу пяти картин — среди которых, между прочим, была и одна работа Пикассо — из парижского музея современного искусства, но на финальной части сделки вдруг начал метаться и подыскал второго покупателя на часть картин. Сильва, безусловно, хотел их все. Самой важной для него была картина Модильяни, ее в особенности он не собирался упустить: для нее уже был покупатель, а также готовая сделка касательно самого покупателя. На черном рынке произведения искусства были не только товаром, но и «валютой», средством приобретения связей; поэтому вопрос был не просто в том, кто больше заплатит; и непостоянство Герра было легко предсказуемо и вполне понятно. И ради этого стоило собственнолично лететь на Гибралтар.

Когда они спустились со скалы и сели ужинать в одном из ресторанчиков Каталан-Бэй, Северин взяла себя в руки и успешно изображала глупенькую, едва ли не случайную спутницу Рауля, которой явно наскучили все эти его деловые разговоры, но зато весьма заинтересовал новый гость. Северин не помнила, что она говорила, как оказалась наедине с Бенито в туалете ресторана, чтобы подобраться поближе, закрепить жучок, когда Сильва отлучился сделать важный звонок. Она только помнила волнение, ослепляющее ее белым жаром, душный запах его одеколона и неприятную манеру скалить зубы в улыбке. И чувство, с которым теперь она уже так сроднилась, а тогда пришедшее впервые: что она и Сильва — одно целое, единый организм, что это он смотрит ее глазами, тянется к Бенито ее руками, шепчет ему на ухо ее губами.

Это было жутковато сперва; но потом стало самым дорогим, что у нее было. Она могла бы стать Раулю любовницей, женой и даже матерью — но он предпочел сделать ее частью себя.

И сейчас, когда она стояла на пыльном дворе заброшенного острова со связанными — совсем свободно, только для вида — руками, она не чувствовала страха, только как дрожит воздух, раскаленный напряженностью момента, как будто совершалось какое-то таинство. Она смотрела в его глаза словно в зеркальный коридор, она — он — она — он. Когда-то ей казалось, что жизнь — это череда незнакомок за ее спиной, которыми она когда-то была, которые тянулись в прошлое вереницей и с которыми она едва ли уже имела что-то общее. Теперь все они исчезли; или она просто перестала оглядываться.

Это ощущение было не впервые. Не раз бывало, что Сильва смотрел на нее настолько внимательно, что ей казалось, он проникает в ее собственную голову — и тогда она вдруг начинала видеть себя будто его глазами. Вот она стоит на песке Каталан-Бэй, и ветер швыряет ее длинные волосы ей в лицо, треплет легкое белое платье. А вот она уже посреди комнаты в шанхайском отеле, величавая и строгая, сияющая и прекрасная, будто бестелесная. Недвижимая, как картина.

— Даже жалко с ней расставаться, — произнес Сильва, повернувшись обратно к полотну, установленному в центре комнаты.

— Расставаться? — удивленно спросила Северин, ведь только что она сделала все, что требовалось, чтобы покупатель картины не пережил эту сделку.

— Не возьму же я ее с собой в Лондон! — насмешливо отозвался Сильва, но посмотрел на Северин так же жгуче-пронзительно.

И ей почудилось, что она заперта у него в голове, в его черепной коробке. И чувство внутреннего оцепенения и неподвижной покорности, которое всегда охватывало ее когда-то — теперь уже так бесконечно давно — со всеми ее клиентами, онемелость, которая была единственной возможной реакцией на сокрушительную силу их желаний, не считавшуюся ни с ее желаниями, ни вообще со всем ее существом — это чувство захлестнуло ее от одного только взгляда Сильвы, который, не встречая сопротивления, сжигал ее своей безжалостной любовью.

Любил ли ее кто-нибудь так, как он?

Сильва сделал знак, и к картине поднесли покрывало. Северин торопливо бросила на нее последний взгляд — эти безразличные пустые щелки глаз, напряженная шея, крепко сжатые крошечные губы. Лицо скрылось под покрывалом, словно покрыли труп; и Северин зябко передернула плечами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Янито — так называют себя гибралтарцы  
> *Герра (исп. guerra) — война


	4. Chapter 4

Мир на острове делился на два цвета. Белесо-бежевый, цвет всего материального: земли, камней, зданий, ее рук и подола платья, испачканного песчаной пылью, — и второй цвет, всего неосязаемого, — цвет моря и неба (до моря было не достать, стоя на высоком краю острова). Тех же цветов был и Гибралтар в ее воспоминаниях, только там море лизало ее ноги, когда она стояла на пляже в Каталан-Бэй и, может быть в последний раз, чувствовала себя счастливой.

— Так, ребята, вы все запомнили или мне повторить еще раз? — голос Сильвы звучал странно, ей показалось, даже взволнованно. — Охрана его потреплет немного, он любит хорошую взбучку, а когда он появится на яхте, сразу ко мне.

— А если он не придет ко мне? — спросила Северин без особого любопытства: она знала, что на каждый вариант развития событий у Сильвы уже заготовлены десятки планов «Б». — Вдруг я его не заинтересую.

— Дорогая, как же ты можешь не заинтересовать, — с излишне наигранным обожанием произнес Сильва, поддерживая ее за руку, чтобы помочь спуститься на мостки, у которых ждала «Химера». — Джеймс не пройдет мимо такой женщины.

— Ну да, судя по всему, он в принципе мимо женщин не проходит, так что мы можем быть спокойны, — невесело усмехнулась Северин, напустив на себя этот скептически-равнодушный тон, прячась за ним.

Сильва, в костюме под цвет островной пыли, казался неотъемлемой частью этого обломка скалы, окруженной морем; и единственное, чего Северин сейчас хотелось, — чтобы так оно и было, чтобы он не делал ни шагу с этого островка, и чтобы она сама тоже осталась здесь с ним навсегда. Она ступила на палубу яхты, обернулась, не отпуская руки Рауля, остававшегося на мостках.

Недавно, ночью, Рауль проснулся от кошмара. Они изредка мучали его – не слишком часто, но и никогда не прекращаясь надолго. В такие ночи он не вскакивал в постели, не вскрикивал, только, бывало, тихо стонал во сне, а потом резко открывал глаза и тяжело дышал. Северин никогда не спрашивала его, что ему снится. И в эту ночь она молчала, только протянула руку, обхватила его, погладила в успокаивающем жесте.

\- Мне снился Лондон, - вдруг произнес он, тихо, глухо.

\- Твое прошлое? – спросила Северин в ответ, и он отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Ты веришь в вещие сны, Северин? – спросил он так же глухо, и в темноте спальни Северин почудилось, что этот голос звучит у нее в голове, что Сильвы нет сейчас рядом, и она обхватила его крепче.

\- Если в них ты возвращаешься, то да, - ответила она, и ее голос дрогнул.

Она вспомнила, как стояла на пляже, едва зайдя в воду, — стояла не двигаясь, но каждая волна забирала песок из-под ее ступней, и она погружалась глубже и глубже.

Сильва готовился к этому финальному акту своей мести уже годы, может быть даже в течение всей жизни Северин с ним рядом. Впервые он посвятил ее в свои планы меньше года назад; и тогда же она впервые увидела его в ярости.

В тот день он лишился одного выгодного партнера, мистера Ву, с которым состоял в деловых отношениях уже несколько лет: тот неожиданно и без предупреждения решил сменить Рауля на кого-то еще, кто выполнял работу, по мнению мистера Ву, лучше. Это, безусловно, был удар по гордости Сильвы, и, к тому же, приносило заметные убытки; но реакция Рауля была явно непропорциональна событию, он рвал и метал. Северин не знала всех подробностей, но подозревала, что мистер Ву, скорее, стал удобной мишенью для ярости, уже давно копившейся в Сильве и не находившей выхода. Ведь всю неделю он ходил сам не свой, с того самого дня, как по телевизору промелькнула какая-то пожилая женщина в новостях. Северин видела, как изменилось его лицо, когда на экране большой плазмы в холле отеля, где они встречались с очередным партнером, появилась эта строгая дама с короткими седыми волосами и ледяными глазами. Телевизор был включен без звука, и Северин не знала, кто это, а Сильва никак не объяснил тогда свою реакцию.

— Ву думает, что он может поступать, как ему хочется! — жадно дыша, как будто ему не хватает воздуха, Сильва ворвался в номер, где Северин ждала его, одетая для делового ужина. — Сука, я покажу ему!.. Ебаная мразь!

Он достал пистолет из сейфа, быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Северин замерла на месте, полагая, что сегодня остается в отеле, но Сильва махнул рукой, призывая следовать за собой, и она поспешно бросилась догонять его. В коридоре она поняла, что на шпильках ей за ним не угнаться, скинула туфли и, подхватив их, побежала босиком, догнав Рауля уже когда он садился в машину. В салоне Северин нашла на ее счастье валяющиеся под сиденьем балетки — парадный вид, похоже, был теперь не важен; было ясно, что ужин отменяется. Пока они ехали, Сильва молчал; и Северин не осмеливалась даже лишний раз смотреть в его сторону: она чувствовала кожей, как в нем продолжала полыхать ненависть.

Она не знала, куда они едут, зачем она едет вместе с ним и критично ли, что ее пистолет остался в отеле. Едут ли они к мистеру Ву? Наверное нет, Рауль же не самоубийца. Хотя, на что он способен в таком состоянии, она не представляла. Хуже того, она видела, как растерянно переглядываются на первых сидениях Луи и Ндулуе, одни из самых верных помощников Сильвы.

Машина остановилась у какого-то бара, и Рауль вышел, не отдавая никаких распоряжений, но его люди мигом выскочили и последовали за ним, и то же самое, замешкавшись лишь на пару секунд, сделала Северин. Когда она толкнула дверь бара, внутри уже раздавались выстрелы; она замерла у входа, пока какой-то парень за раскрытым лэптопом издал булькающий звук, хватаясь за простреленное горло, а справа от него вскрикнула и рухнула на пол какая-то девушка, а за ней еще пара неудачливых случайных посетителей. Первый раз Северин наблюдала, как Сильва кого-то убивал; но она знала, что он это никогда не делал так, что все это было срывом, сбоем системы. Грязная работа, случайные свидетели; она посмотрела на Ндулуе, и впервые увидела этого видавшего виды нигерийца напуганным. Сильва разломал лэптоп об стол, схватил уцелевший на столе стакан и швырнул его в стену, потом повернулся к барной стойке, хватая и разбивая все, что попадалось под руку. Нужно было срочно уходить; Северин бросила взгляд на Луи — тот тоже боялся подойти к Сильве. И она боялась, еще как, но почему-то ей ничего не стоило шагнуть вперед, схватить Рауля за плечи, зовя «пойдем, нужно идти», остановить замах очередной бутылкой над барной стойкой. Он отшатнулся от Северин, отдернул руки, испещренные мелкими порезами от разлетающихся осколков стекла, — но не в полную силу, скорее по инерции, чем действительно сопротивляясь. И тогда Северин осмелела, повлекла его за собой, а Луи и Ндулуе очнулись от транса нерешительности и тоже наконец сорвались с места.

На обратном пути Сильва снова молчал, но, когда он посмотрел Северин в глаза, его взгляд говорил красноречивее слов. «Вот он я». В этом взгляде не было стыда, но не было и бравады; и Северин обхватила его шею, привлекла к себе, и он поддался, спрятал лицо в ее волосах, и ей показалось, что она услышала, как он всхлипнул. И хотя, когда он распрямился, его лицо было спокойно и непроницаемо, это была та трещина в его панцире, отверстие в маске, через которую последнее, что еще оставалось от Северин, скользнуло внутрь, чтобы слиться, раствориться и исчезнуть.

Теперь, с агентом 007, все было продумано до мелочей, никакой суеты. Выверенный и разыгранный сценарий. Наверное, спроси Сильва ее заранее, ей хотелось бы попрощаться с ним иначе, а не этим поцелуем в окровавленные губы. Но сейчас она не могла бы хотеть другого: в потоках урагана движутся, как диктует ветер.

Когда Рауль рассказал ей, что скоро будет в Лондоне, она решила не заводить этот разговор, но на следующий день, как обычно между делом и этим застав ее врасплох, он сам спросил ее:

— Ты уже прошла обследование? Пару месяцев назад ты что-то говорила про анализ крови, вы выяснили, что не так?

Она даже не знала, радоваться ли ей, что ему есть до этого дело, что, несмотря на свою занятость, он нашел минуту это спросить… Пусть лучше б он не спрашивал.

— Знаешь, в больнице был один человек — видимо, после операции на горле, — лицо Северин нервно дрогнуло, готовое искривиться то ли в плаче, то ли в горьком смехе. — Он мог разговаривать только с помощью какой-то штуки, какой-то прибор, он держал его в руке…  
— Голосообразующий аппарат, — нейтрально пояснил Сильва, пристально на нее смотря.  
— Да. Да… Он был в прекрасном расположении духа, шутил и даже пытался флиртовать с медсестрой, которая смеялась над его шутками, но… Этот голос, этот безжизненный голос без эмоций…  
Северин запнулась, нервно сглотнула. Она не знала, как объяснить, почему этот контраст жаждущего жить человека и его мертвого электронного голоса привел ее в такое отчаянье; и от этого паническое чувство беспомощности стремительно росло.  
— Я не вернусь туда, — просто произнесла она, качая головой. — Я не хочу терять время, которого у меня нет.  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно ответил Сильва после краткого молчания. — Хорошо, мы сделаем, как ты хочешь.  
Она жадно, почти неистово вцепилась в его одежду, спрятала лицо на его груди. И, находясь так близко, вплотную прижавшись к нему, она впервые почувствовала, что то, чего она так боялась, что почудилось ей той ночью,  уже давно произошло — а она даже не заметила как. Рауля больше не было рядом, он бросил ее, не покидая ее объятий.

— Ты знаешь, в своей жизни я никогда не ждала кого-то, кто придет и спасет меня, — сказала она, и ее собственный голос показался ей чужим. — Единственное, чего я вообще могла когда-либо ждать, это что кто-то — или что-то — меня убьет.  
— Ты же знаешь, я обещал, что больше не оставлю тебя одну, — произнес Сильва тихо, как-то торжественно.

Но вместо удовлетворения Северин почувствовала что-то вроде благоговейного страха, что испытывает человек, попавший в центр бури, — страха, возникающего на месте исчезнувшего груза ответственности за собственную жизнь.

Море в Каталан-Бэй нежно лизало ей ноги. Она наклонилась, не обращая внимания на окунувшийся в воду и стремительно намокающий подол платья, и зачерпнула пригоршню разноцветного песка. Но волны тут же отбирали песчинки и камушки, утаскивали с собой, даже если зажать добычу в кулак. Она разжала руку, и соленая вода унесла последние сверкающие крупинки.

— Мы могли бы остаться тут вдвоем, прямо на этом пляже, навсегда, — беспечно, как умел только он, произнес Сильва.

— Нет, — щурясь на полуденное солнце, произнесла Северин. — На суше ты найдешь себе дела и сбежишь от меня. Нам нужен остров.

— Остров?

— И чтобы на нем были только ты и я.

— Ничего себе. Когда это ты успела стать такой требовательной? А где же мы будем брать еду? Только не говори, что мы будем рвать кокосы с пальм.

— У нас будет яхта. Но плавать на ней буду только я. И привозить все, что нужно, — шутливо-серьезно продолжала Северин, а Сильва улыбался все шире.

— А я буду всегда на острове?

— Всегда.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — переспросила Северин.

— Хорошо.

Она никогда не могла сказать наперед, когда он собирался сдержать свое слово, а когда просто мечтал вслух, как ребенок. Поэтому все его обещания она воспринимала с одинаковой легкостью и с тайной надеждой.

Стоя на борту яхты, Северин смотрела Сильве в глаза, и ей хотелось броситься ему на шею и умолять его, покрывать его кожу  поцелуями и слезами. Но она оставалась недвижима, потому что чувствовала, что в этот раз он сдержит свое обещание.

Остров, яхта, аэропорт, отель в Шанхае, казино в Маккао — все это было словно вагоны поезда, она переходила из одного вагона в другой, и не было возможности сойти с него сейчас, на полном ходу и остаться живой.

Агент 007 оказался ровно таким, каким Северин себе его и представляла. Она вглядывалась в его безмятежное лицо, пытаясь увидеть что-то знакомое, отголосок мира, из которого был ее так давно утраченный Тьяго. Но единственным отголоском была непроницаемая стена, отгораживающая этот мир. Бонд был излишне спокоен и излишне самоуверен, в своей стихии, словно бывал в их казино каждый день. Он полагал, что видит Северин насквозь, ее прошлое и, скорее всего, даже будущее — и она не стала его разубеждать. И когда агент напрямую попросил отвести его к Сильве, она не попыталась скрыть, что ее руки задрожали. Она знала, Бонд впишет это в свое виденье ее мира, как страх слабой женщины пред когда-то любимым мужчиной, однажды незаметно превратившимся в чудовище. Но все, чего она боялась сейчас, что ее любимое чудовище окажется все еще излишне человечным.

— Вы ничего об этом не знаете,  — почти прошептала Северин, чувствуя, что эта игра дается ей куда трудней, чем она предполагала.

— Я знаю, когда женщина боится и скрывает свой страх.

 

— Давай же, Луи, ударь меня! — Северин нетерпеливо дернула охранника бутафорски связанными руками. Она сказала, что ей нужно соответствовать этому спектаклю, но на самом деле ей хотелось почувствовать что-то вне надвигающейся изнутри пропасти, словно убедиться, что это не сон.

— Ну, это уже чересчур, — неловко отвел глаза Луи.

— Тебе что, помочь? Ну ладно. Ты знаешь, что он использовал тебя? Сильва. Всегда только пользовался тем, что ты в него влюблен. То, что вы когда-то спали вместе, это все было манипуляцией, ты собираешься умереть за него, а ему всегда было на тебя наплевать!

Удар пришелся в угол ее губ, боль оглушающе-реальной вспышкой оглушила ее на секунду, хотя бы одно мгновение без мыслей, просто здесь и сейчас. Она повернула лицо обратно к Луи.

— Прости, — она улыбнулась, во рту стало солоно.

— Мы ведь давно это знаем, да? — Луи не смотрел на нее. — Всегда знали. И ты, и я, и все остальные. Но мы не будем верить в это до самой смерти, так ведь?

Северин кивнула. Островные громкоговорители вдруг захрипели, и из них  раздалась беспечная музыка.

 

— Ты только посмотри на это! Какие красивые! — Северин завороженно склонилась над рассохшейся деревянной шкатулкой. — Это же совсем древние пистолеты, как у пиратов… Они настоящие?

— Конечно, настоящие, мадам, — учтиво ответил сотрудник антикварной лавки. — Вторая половина 19 века, Англия. Пистолеты для дуэлей: как видите, они одинаковые, их производили всегда парами. Неразлучные, как двое лучших друзей… или врагов.

— Я имела в виду, они все еще стреляют?

— Конечно, стреляют, если их правильно зарядить. Хотя я бы вам, конечно, не советовал, деревянная отделка весьма хрупкая, лучше не подвергать их нагрузкам…

— Ты ни в жизнь из такого нормально не прицелишься, — Рауль явно не разделял ее восторга от бесполезных антикварных безделушек.

— О нет, сэр, позвольте не согласиться, эти — очень точные, ничем не хуже современных.

— Мы их берем, — заявила Северин, захлопывая крышку.

 

Северин смотрела на безмятежное лицо Сильвы, но он уже не видел ее, а она — его.  Она видела светлые очертания его фигуры на залитой солнцем площадке, как будто призрак посреди белого дня.

Призрак человека, которого слишком давно не было рядом.

Солнечный блик вспыхнул на стволе пистолета и погас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
